Talk:Dragon Festival 2007
Information Conflicts in Schedule Times Some pages on the official site state the standard "noon on Friday until midnight on Sunday" schedule, but other pages state mission reenactments starting at 4 AM on Friday and the last finale starting at 10 PM with the last mission on starting at 11 PM. (<- all times PDT) Just wanted to point out that this weekend's event schedule might go a little differently than prior events and that we should watch for clarifying information in the days ahead. Also this edit Dragon Festival 2007 2007-07-03T18:39:58 was mine. I somehow missed that I was not logged in when I made it. Is there a way to easily go back and "fix" prior edits to show who made them? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 01:58, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :ANet's table has no headings for the columns, so that 4 AM might be a (mis)conversion of PST to GMT. Misconversion since noon PDT isn't 4 AM GMT. Also, no, you can't reattribute edits, and please don't place your signature on its own line. --Fyren 02:04, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::I agree that I think there was is an error in the table on the official site which is why I brought this up so that more people might be aware of a pending edit in the official schedule. I also noticed the current mission spread on Friday is 8 hours whereas on Saturday and Sunday it is six hours. I didn't think you could reattribrute an edit, but thought I'd ask since it was the first time I knowingly did it. Not sure how my sig ended up on a separate line, it was not that way in the preview and my past contributions are self evident that I have never done that in the past. Seems to be one of those ghosts in the machine or more likely a mis-hit enter key as I clicked the submit button.-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 02:17, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::I've added a notice about the contradiction. -- Gordon Ecker 02:31, 4 July 2007 (CDT) PDT umm if that is suppose to represent pacific standard time it's -8 not -7 75.35.108.193 01:58, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :*All times are listed in Pacific Daylight Time, which is -7 GMT. (From Guildwars.com) -Ezekiel 02:01, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :: What is England now? Doesnt BST make it -8 now (for England)? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 79.66.114.212 ( ) }. ::: If England was e.g. 8pm GMT what is the time of PDT around now? And is Sn Francisco in PDT? Not good with time ^^ -Shadow Ghost 22:39, 5 July 2007 (GMT) can anyone give the times in bst i tried and its making my head hurtDstroyer 666 14:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :You dont need to to, i added a function to say what time it is in PDT at that time when you refresh your page, just use that to work out what time you need to be on. -- Xeon 14:27, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Someone changed the page to say PDT was GMT-8; I canged it back to the correct offset (GMT-7). Please look things like this up before editing. Copperthorn 00:04, 8 July 2007 (CDT) This is an error on Guild wars Website. i live in Mountain Timezone whitch IS GMT-7. its 3:35 PM here and the event did not happen. therefore, PDT is GMT-8 (also verified by opening windows tate and time and looking at the pull down list.) 68.146.198.244 16:36, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :http://wwp.greenwichmeantime.com/time-zone/usa/pacific-time/pacific-daylight-time.htm -- Xeon 16:49, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Mission Links I had edited the schedule to link the missions to the missions from the 2006 Dragon Festival (they have since been edited out). My thoughts for doing so was that even if these missions might be different from last year that could also be be the same since they are supposed to be reenactments of last years events. Based on that reasoning it seemed like a good starting point until we know for sure. Any thoughts on the matter before I take the time to put them back, or not?-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 02:31, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :We don't know, so we shouldn't link it, besides that those articles are exceedingly useless. --Fyren 02:28, 4 July 2007 (CDT)1 :: Last years even was a precursor to Nightfall. So it follows that this years may well be a taster for GW:EN by my logic. --JP 13:53, 5 July 2007 (CDT) European and American announcements Mission 1 has 9 hours difference between the American and European announcements while the American uses GMT-7 and the European GMT so there really should be only 7 hours difference as with all other missions. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Etienne ( ) }. Europe is GMT+1 (GMT is Britain only, biggest part is GMT+1) but i can't find the other hour, maybe they mean GMT+2 or GMT-8—[[User:Merry|'''Merry]] (talk | ) 04:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Don't forget that in Britain, we are currently on BST, which is GMT+1. The rest of Europe also have daylight savings so the offset is still the same. So Anet may be displaying GMT as the offset for the times on the UK and main sites, but we will still have to add an hour onto the time. Come tomorrow though, we'll know for sure :-) - Ibiris 09:09, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, there was a 9 hour difference for the first and a 7 hour for the others, it seems to be corrected now. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Etienne ( ) }. :You are incorrect, GMT is not Britain and the rest of the UK only, Portugal uses GMT as well, except now its daylight savings, as well as 'Casablanca', 'Monrovia' and 'Reykjavik' (I believe those are capitals of countries) all use GMT, so its not only Britain... but whatever, just saying. -- 86.141.226.225 11:40, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Quests and Tokens Any1 knows if the rewards for the quests will be Victory Tokens, just like the Jade Wind orbs at last years Dragon Fest?? Cause then we don't have to spend huge amounts of time in Arena's—[[User:Merry|'Merry']] (talk | ) 04:41, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't think anyone knows for sure yet but I would assume there will be another way to obtain them than the arena. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Etienne ( ) }. :: I just did all 4 quests, they are the same as the ones from the '06 festival, but with different dialogue and actors. same rewards except Victory Tokens instead of Jade Wind Orbs. Archmaster936 03:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::There are the same 4 quests from last year, if you do all of them, you get 240 victory tokens, it costs 250 for a demon mask. There are two different missions each day, available for 30 mins at a time, and available every 8 hrs, with two missions per day. They are incredibly hard (think tombs with only 4 people), and since last year's reward for missions was 50 jade wind orbs, i highly suspect it may only be a reward of 50 victory tokens--203.129.57.90 07:34, 6 July 2007 (CDT) afk festival yay another useless title SIinky 03:39, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Unlucky may be useless but lucky isnt, although its still an AFK-fest.--~Piro~ 07:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::My main motivation is kind of a big deal, and GW2. The lockpicks are just an added bonus. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.192.62.77 ( ) }. the missions any1 completed a mission yet? there pretty hard, i lost when trying to close the last portal —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Want2be ( ) }. :Absolutely solid for me. Tried using my heros numerous times but didn't even get close to the first portal!!! :-( - Ibiris 07:32, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :: I beat, and have a screenshot of my completion. However it was glitched for me, all 8 were capped, however it said only 7/8 were. I went back and forth and around trying to figure it out, and eventually killed myself and gave up. =( not cool ANET. (I used master of whispers (mm) razah (spirit spammer) myself (broad head arrow/throw dirt) and dunkoro (heal monk)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.174.13.179 ( ) }. :::Got something similar. After closing 3 rifts only 2 were counted. Closing the fourth one corrected that. Got killed during one of that giant lags that occur here. -Khan Reaper Kerensky 07:55, 6 July 2007 (CDT) What's this about? After a few wipes I finally capped all rifts, but nothing happens. Here a screen: http://www.xs4all.nl/~duivenv/forum/mission_competed.jpg Where is the mission reward? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 213.84.102.38 ( ) }. :Me and a mate were able to "repair" that bug. After close all the rifts the mission log shown 7/8 completed. We lure some bad guys to a rift and let them reopen it. When we reclose it we get the mission complete message.--Drackernout 12:36, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::: Yes, the bug appears if they get back to grey some rift and then you recapture it. But, if you just let them recap the rift till the flag is back in red, you can recapture the rift safely. As said, we used this "trick" to repair a mission luring a popup group of warriors to the closest rift. I hope it will help someone. --Crigore 12:51, 6 July 2007 (CDT) The rewards are the same as last years. Just change "Jade Wind Orb" to "Victory Token" and there you go. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10174798 --Curse You 08:17, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :bah. I'm not even going to bother, there's far faster ways to gain victory tokens. I expected something cooler. Like a mask. Or at least some ale. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.174.13.179 ( ) }. When does this bug occur, in every mission that has happened so far or just one of them? This bug notice should be on the mission pages but im not sure if its a global issue or just one mission. Can someone further explain this issue. -- Xeon 13:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :We had the bug telling us we had 7/8 while we had in fact all 8. Since it was to late to restart anyways,(took us about an hour for quest 2) we decided to just kill everything we could find. And well enough, the second the last mob died we completed the mission. *Edit, just realized that that last mob we killed was on the flag, so i guess we won not cus we killed all but cus we killed the last ones right after we recaped from them. Xantalas 15:15, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently The Fury uses a different skillset for the missions. Information on its skills would be nice, as would a screenshot of one of the Dragon Festival's "Terrorweb Dryder"s. -- Gordon Ecker 05:19, 8 July 2007 (CDT) well, i just want to say that if those are Actors as high leveled as lv 28, then cantha should have no problem defending itself, what are we here for?? those actors are so strong they even broke the level cap! xD —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ShoGunTheOne ( ) }. Participating in Missions How does one go about starting and participating in these missions?-Ninjatek 08:53, 6 July 2007 (CDT) The Fix for the 7/8 Bug If you cleared all 8 out of 8 portals but the game says 7 of 8 this is the one sure fix. *Pick at least 1 portal that has an enemy near by it, but not in the portal range. DONT kill this enemy. *Move everyone away from the portal and the enemy and have 1 person pull that enemy to and through the portal and loose agro. *After the enemy returned to its starting location, go to portal again and you'll notice its at like 20%. Cap it again and it should give you credit for that portal or any portal missed. I've tested this on 3 separate occasions and even on a different portal then the one that was bugged. Rcollins779x 16:17, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Reason for Missions The article doesn't say anything aboput the point of the missions. There are people in-game saying that they award Jade Orbs like last year. They also claim the orbs are needed for the mask and not tokens? Which is it? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.184.241.144 ( ) }. :: Anyone going to answer this before the event is over? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.184.241.144 ( ) }. :::the missions are well just missions, they are ment to add a bit of enjoyment but i find them quite boring. You dont get Jade orbs, that was last year. -- Xeon 10:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) color coding why is 2 of the boxes light green, and why is there no key for this?--Patch 12:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Can you provide a screenshot of this, it seems fine on my end, can you include what browser you are using and its version. -- Xeon 12:31, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Dont worry, its a problem with IE, ill see if it can fix it. -- Xeon 12:33, 6 July 2007 (CDT) automatic system The system isnt as automated as i would like it to be because of the way a wiki works, the page will need to be purged just after an event starts and just after it ends. Cant find a way around this unfortunately, Click this when an event starts and ends. -- Xeon 15:30, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Purging doesn't seem to be working. -- Gordon Ecker 02:08, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::One of the numbers in the script are wrong ill look at it later. -- Xeon 03:51, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think fyren resynced the server after i told him about it or something, there is no server offset now. It should properly work now, purge the server a minute or so after the event is over to test it. -- Xeon 04:19, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, i guess that means its working. -- Xeon 04:31, 7 July 2007 (CDT) mission hardness is it just me being a noob or r the missions ridiculously hard? -Chris of Krtya :They're supposed to be ridiculously hard. 76.80.114.221 16:48, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::They're not that hard, I completed them twice, however both were bugged, And the only reward I WOULD have gotten is 50 victory tokens... It's just not worth the effort, you can do the simple quests far easier and get the same reward, or do rollerbeetle racing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 76.174.13.179 ( ) }. :::In my oppinion, the missions are way to hard. There´s a line between "hard and fun" and "hard and annoyingly irritating". Sure if you get the right team, but not everyone can come up with "the right" team. For all of you saying that it´s so easy... Well, congratulations, you are officially an expert guild wars gamer. Though this is an event layed out for the general public in guild wars and not everyone is an expert. If the major deal about this was to raise the boarder of teamplay amongst players, that was kind of wish-thinking.. Cause one could just as easily be called a hundred different bad names before you can even get a group together. Oh well.. Once again, on it´s later days, they have failed imo. I´m starting to long for gw2... --Soulflame 19:38, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::They are to hard for the rewards, especialy with those 4 Guard Hanso quests that i do in flatout 20 minutes. 40-50-60-90 In 20 minutes.. hands tied behind my back.. then an hour "sweat and tears" and we get 50. Its just not worth the effort. Its less work doing Hanso's quest on all my characters. beh 9 rings ftw.Xantalas 01:55, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::They are pretty doable with heroes and good aggro control. I took my promise nuker through the first two and beat both (100 more victory tokens!) The monsters are from the Underworld and Underworld tactics are needed. What I do is bring Koss (stance tank), Master of Whispers (minion master) & Tahlkora (spell breaker monk). I run Koss in to take aggro, activate Gladiator's Defense for him if he's too stupid to do it himself. I keep out of his aggro circle until the melee enemies close on him, then use Glyph of Sacrifice, Meteor Shower, Assassin's Promise & Mark of Rodgort on one of the targets (continuing to spam GoS, Meteor Shower, AP as each target dies). :) --Ctran 03:07, 7 July 2007 (CDT) party search menu disabled in Shing Jea Monastery for this event? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.140.81.216 ( ) }. It is working perfectly fine for me in AD 23... -''Strato'' (talk) 17:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Seems Party Search Menu is not working in districts over 40 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.140.81.216 ( ) }. ---- whats the schedule for? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:52, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably for when the missions are available. -Auron 23:22, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Time Fixes, Once and For All! It is 7:30 in Eastern Standard Time (with Daylight Savings Time that means GMT -4 NOT GMT -5). The SECOND Jaya Bluffs Mission has just ended. I don't trust myself not to screw it up, so I suggest someone else go and change the color of that box from blue to gray.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GoddessWills ( ) }. I hate this Is there anything in the history of GuildWars that have caused more lag? I wasted at least 10 k on UW runs even without getting out of the first chamber - got disconnected while luring and reconnected just to see my dead body by the Aatxes. Yes, I need to get a new computer, but it has always run smooth until now. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 12:35, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :No, this event will be remembered as the most laggy there ever was. I'm not sure ring games are the only things to blame (I've seen previous events with twice as many districts, and no lag worthy of mention), chances are anet didn't boost server/network capacity like they did in the past. 83.159.9.78 05:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) well first thing no there hasnt been anything like this in its history and second, u shoudlve realised u were gonna keep getting dc'd after teh fourth k —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chris of krtya ( ) }. :First: Did I say I lost 10 k in a row? I'm sorry if it was unclear, but I actually got to the Wastes about 5 times in between (of which I completed 3 runs) and got 3 Globs of Ectoplasm, an UW Passage Scroll and a Vial of Dye Black. As a little note, most of the lag disappeared after midnight; however I find it annoying to only be able to play "secure" after midnight. Second: When replying to someone on a talk page, start your comment with ":". Third: Please sign your comments with four "~", like this: ~~~~. --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 13:45, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::I completely agree with you, they should probably knock down the "kick from inactivity" time to 6 hours for events like this, all the lag is because theres a million people and/or bots sitting on those stupid circles all day and chewing up all the server space --Gimmethegepgun 14:44, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::If they cut the idle kick time, they should speed up the ring games to compensate. Another option (which may or may not be practical to implement) would be to slow down the communication speed for players who have been idle (no mouse or keyboard input) for, say, 10 minutes, with communication speeding back up as soon as a player is no longer idle. -- Gordon Ecker 17:42, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I would have to agree that the lag is unbearable in the Monastar but for these kinds of events I thought they set up a couple of servers justr for the event so the rest of the game wouldn't get boged down. -''Strato'' (talk) 17:49, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, clearly they didn't, since wherever I go I end up finding myself getting lagged to hell and back, and while doing Interception, I unfortunately found myself in a lagdeath situation while attacking the 20 or so Kournans and nearly wiped (though with a couple fast rezzes I got enough going to finish it, if just barely). Maybe increasing the rate if the kick time is reduced wouldn't be that bad, and maybe ANet could pick up a bunch of those botters --Gimmethegepgun 22:10, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I seriously don't understand all this. I have experienced absolutely no lag problems this weekend, even when in one of the 150+ Shing-Jea districts. I'm pretty sure, as was said, there are other reasons for the lag than just the Monastery. Yellow Monkey 05:25, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I've had the same horrible lag problems: GW is running normal and all of a sudden everything comes to a standstill.. One minute later I see the results of all the actions that would have normally happened. And since it happens at an unpredictable time, playing PvP is absolutly impossible. Playing as a Sin in PvE is impossible too... So, when exactly will the Festival and all of it's Ring-afk-attracting-games end? And the main question: Will the lag end when the Broadwalk is closed?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.195.55.72 ( ) }. :I'd just like to say, as I am a game programmer, that the AFK people do not really have that big of an effect on the server's resources. Yeah, maybe their friend list will ping them every minute to see if they're there, but it's not close to picking up gold, or items, or something, in a 5-minute span. 72.192.62.77 06:38, 12 July 2007 (CDT) gaile has already said everything you should know about those lags. see Gaile News. that's one of the pros for the official wiki. they have gaile xD - Y0_ich_halt 07:19, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Ring game research notice edit war This notice ... ... has been repeatedly added and removed. Could we get concensus over whether or not it belongs here? -- Gordon Ecker 02:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :It was being removed by the same person. I think it's helpful. It certainly got me to go over and read the discussion. - BeXor 02:37, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :It's not a discussion, just some people with no clue of statistics being idiots.--Rydier 07:15, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Vandal editing the Times Guess I'll leave the undo stuff to the people who know how to do it...was trying to fix the crap the vandal was doing (I noticed it while he was doing it). They were totally screwing up the times and the highlighting of the schedule. Glad someone was here to catch it.----Thor79 04:57, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :This has been going on for a bit it seems, but at least I finally found out how to do a form of revert from this just now. Should the page be protected/semi-protected to keep this from happening again? --image:Goteki-45.jpg [[user:Goteki-45|'Goteki-45']] 05:08, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::No, this page should not be protected. -- Xeon 07:18, 8 July 2007 (CDT) shouldn't there be a note about winning vs the grasps here? mention of the gifts dropping, how long, and what they might contain (and/or link)? --CKaz 11:06, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :see Finale (Dragon Festival 2007). -- Xeon 11:13, 8 July 2007 (CDT) minigame duration does the minigame last all week?(is that how u get ur hats if u missed it on sunday) Amaster2 19:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :No, after the event ends, next week Imperial Supply Master Kagno will show up and give you Demon Masks for 250 Victory Tokens --Gimmethegepgun 19:31, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Will the "Victory Tokens Rewards" NPCs remain as long as Kagno? Pandelume 20:20, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::So far thats how it looks like. Rcollins779x 11:58, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Yep. Kagno and the other Rewards NPC disappeared at midnight Sunday night PDT. In district 1, at least. Pandelume 03:27, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Award for celestial charge / when caught by the Grasps Two tokens are given when delevering a charge.. at least for me.. Perhaps I misread but.. can you confirm?? — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 15:50, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Also.. I remind tthat I lost 1 token when I die when caught by a grasps.. — Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 15:58, 8 July 2007 (CDT) bug? (copied from Talk:Finale) in about 1 minute, they swooped down and we had a score of 1 us to 240 them. they moved super fast and left us breathing dust. then for the next 14 minutes, nothing happened except we laughed at our patheticness. Is it supposed to go that fast? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :One of the grasps got stuck running back and forth over a spawn spot for one of the celestial charges, and kept blowing up the charge ::i heard that it was a auto pick up script some person was running. -- Xeon 12:08, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Well, its happening again. This time the counter didn't even stop at 240. its 0 to 400 and slowly rising. There are no charges in sight to even try for.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:11, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Final score: 11 to 751. Everyone arrives in the district and think's we're stupid. I'd really like to play this fairly but sheesh. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:22, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::AND OMFG I WENT TO ANOTHER DISTRICT WHERE THEY WON AND PRESENTS DO FALL FROM THE SKY!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:32, 8 July 2007 (CDT) This bug also happened to me during the 2pm PDT festival in american district 60. The grasp were blowing up the celestial charges while still on the ground. I have an image here of the score after 1.5 min. BaconCountyRebel 17:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Is it just one district? -- Xeon 17:08, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Seems to be a problem with 57 through to 68 districts. -- Xeon 17:16, 8 July 2007 (CDT) My district (And I suspect many others) cannot go outside of the boardwalk. There are over 200 grasps killing us no matter what, the game is even over. This is insane, they kill most people at the respawn and then just go hunter-killer in packs for the rest. I can't even go get my quest rewards ><. Phalmatticus 20:33, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Heh I had the opposite happen to me. All the Grasps just stood there. I even picked up a charge and talked to a grasp. Nothing would happen. Heres a screenshot. [[User:Disgruntled Celery|'Disgruntled Celery']] ''talk'' 00:54, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :International District 1 had the no-move Grasps during festival redux. The first couple of times they did move, but would all chase the same person and that person kept running around in a big circle. The next couple of events after that they stood around and did nothing. --146.122.71.143 15:04, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think the fact that they grab the charges on the ground is a bug, Grentches do the same thing with presents. I think the bug is that, when they win, they don't go away, allowing Grasps to accumulate over several finales. -- Gordon Ecker 01:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::When you drop a charge they stop chasing you. -- Xeon 03:11, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :In reference to the bug note that districts 11-66 were bugged is somewhat incorrect - at least for the American districts. I spend the first 3 finales in American District 18. During this time, the district was not bugged and the players were able to win each time. This makes me believe that it was not the districts that were bugged, but rather that the bug occurred with a district loosing against the grasps. I also visited other districts later on within that range, specifically I remember 12, that didn't have this bug. Yukiko 16:56, 9 July 2007 (CDT) celestial charge Does anyone else notice that you run faster while holding the celestial charge? Obviously not because of a sugar. When holding it, my run animation is the same as if i was moving faster and I seem to be doing so. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:20, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :I think that it's just that you run your regular speed when holding the charges, rather than running slower like when you normally carry a bundle item. I could be wrong, though. I am bobo 20:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Sloooow loading. This was so the wrong time to reformat. It's taken me nearly an hour waiting for kodash to load and I want to get back to festival. Funny enough it stayed at 666 files remaining for a while. --S474N1C 21:11, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Omg... I missed it. --S474N1C 21:21, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::This is a bit funny you satanic freak, btw I read your user page, thats how I know. lol Metal enchantment 21:24, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Okay I'm confused... you didn't specify what was funny? You said you read my use page to know that I'm a satanic freak when it's my signature... wtf? --S474N1C 03:10, 9 July 2007 (CDT) time period Has ANet said anything about the precise time period? as it seems, the event is still running. - - Y0_ich_halt 08:02, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Imperial Supply Master Kagno will remain in Shing Jea Monastery for one week following the festival to give attendees who missed the finale a chance to trade their 250 Victory Tokens for a Demon Mask. :My guess is until at least friday the currently working events will continue so people who didnt get tokens can. Rcollins779x 20:49, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::that's cool. that way maybe i get some, too. if the lags are fixed. - Y0_ich_halt 04:48, 12 July 2007 (CDT) :::Apparently there seems to be a bug in American District 5. While other districts still have the quests available, the NPC does not appear here. There are still a few "Grasps" wandering about in the monestary as well. Overheard in District 3 (though unconfirmed), from Gaile Grey, the current accessible events might continue into the weekend, which would be nice for those who had connection and lag issues... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.235.169.119 ( ) }. :::Excellent! I can continue collecting tokens for creme brulees! jhu 11:45, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Dragon Festival Redux Here is the mission schedule for anyone who's interested. (All times listed in Eastern Daylight Time, -4 GMT) Friday, August 10 7AM - Mission 1: Haiju Lagoon 11AM - Mission 2: Jaya Bluffs 3PM - Mission 1: Haiju Lagoon 7PM - Mission 2: Jaya Bluffs 11PM - Mission 1: Haiju Lagoon Saturday, August 11 3AM - Mission 2: Jaya Bluffs 5AM - Mission 3: Tsumei Village 7AM - Mission 4: Seitung Harbor 11AM - Mission 3: Tsumei Village 1PM - Mission 4: Seitung Harbor 5PM - Mission 3: Tsumei Village 7PM - Mission 4: Seitung Harbor 11PM - Mission 3: Tsumei Village Sunday, August 12 1AM - Mission 4: Seitung Harbor 4AM - Mission 5: Tsumei Village 6AM - Mission 6: Seitung Harbor 8AM - Mission 7: Shing Jea Monastery 10AM - Mission 5: Tsumei Village 12PM - Mission 6: Seitung Harbor 1PM - Mission 7: Shing Jea Monastery 4PM - Mission 5: Tsumei Village 6PM - Mission 6: Seitung Harbor 8PM - Mission 7: Shing Jea Monastery 10PM - Mission 5: Tsumei Village Monday, August 13 12AM - Mission 6: Seitung Harbor 1AM - Mission 7: Shing Jea Monastery -- Gemini 10 August 2007 Token Rewards collectors During the time that Imperial Supply Master Kagno remains in Shing Jea Monastery to hands out Demon Masks in exchange for 250 Victory Tokens... Do the Token Rewards collectors remain during the week as well... or do they leave when the festival is over? [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 15:35, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Festival Questions - Finale & Scavenger Hunt For those of you who have attended the 2006 & 2007 Dragon Festivals, is this a singular finale? Will Emperor Kisu arrive once only? Or will he show up every couple of hours like the Celestials? While I don't see anything equivalent, is their normally anything similar to a scavenger hunt? I realize that things may be different this year. -- Sabardeyn 19:24, 19 February 2008 (UTC)